


One More Dance

by darburst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darburst/pseuds/darburst
Summary: Bucky does his best to plan the perfect birthday gift for Steve





	One More Dance

Bucky has been stressing out about Steve’s birthday basically for the last three hundred days. It’s his second since Bucky’s been back, but first where Bucky’s been mentally stable enough to even think about it. Last year Steve’s birthday came and went without Bucky realizing it and though Steve said he truly couldn’t care less, Bucky refused to let that happen again this year, there was no way. 

Bucky was sitting at a desk in Natasha apartment trying to resist the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the table. Why was this so hard? He’d known Steve for his whole life but he never seemed to be able to think of anything. Steve already lived well below his means. Everyone thought that Captain America lived in this large, luxurious mansion in the outskirts of Harlem and that was the way Steve liked it. Technically he did own a house there but unknown to the public, he had converted into a shelter for those in need. 

Captain America really lived in a little condo in the backend of Brooklyn. It was a sparsely furnished, with mainly the necessity as well as a few odds and end. For example, the American flag that was strung across the entryway. Sam had put that up as a joke and Bucky wasn’t sure if Steve actually liked it or if he had simply never gotten around to taking it down. Both were very possible with Steve. 

Bucky wishes he could tell the world about the Steve he knew. The Steve he knew was so different from the Captain America the world saw. To Bucky, they really felt like two different people. Steve was quiet and reserved, never wanting to be the center of attention. He was gentle, rarely raising his voice, the type of person who would let you cut in line in the grocery store. Captain America was bold, outlandish, always attracting every morsel of your attention, so you couldn’t quite drag your eyes away. Bucky would never understand how Steve did it. 

Steve, Bucky thinks to himself. To him, Steve was still that same shrimp of a boy from Brooklyn who didn’t know how to back away from a fight and who would always and forever put everyone else before himself. Bucky supposes in that way, Captain America and Steve are the same. 

Bucky tries to return his attention back to the task at hand but he finds him mind wandering as he continues to think about Steve. He gets hung up on his eyes, those bright baby blue that used to make the girls sigh back when they were in school together. God how Bucky hated when they would do that. If only those girls knew the real power in Steve’s eyes were when he looked at you. He could fix you with a glance that made you certain he was seeing straight into your soul, but in a way that felt like a hug rather than an attack. It was almost as if he looked at you and knew exactly what was bothering you and how to fix it. 

“Penny for your thoughts old lover boy,” Natasha says, striding in with that silent grace only she had. Bucky’s head snapped up as he groaned. He’d been sitting at this table for the last hour with no progress made. Steve was out on official Captain duties and the condo felt empty. Bucky usually ended up at Natasha’s in moments like this, though sometimes Clint’s or Sam’s, if Sam would let him in the door that is.  
“I cannot think for the life of me what to get for Steve’s birthday. What would you get for an 100 year old super soldier who says having you back is a good enough gift for the next 100?”

Natasha sits down across from Bucky and slides a mug of coffee across the table while cradling her own for warmth. It’s the beginning of July but Natasha apartment is still freezing, per the norm. Bucky’s spent enough time in Russia to know that it’s likely because ice water flows through her veins. 

“Have you ever thought, “Natasha says, leaning back in her chair and placing her legs on the table, “that it’s not what you should get him, but what you should do for him? Steve’s not the type of guy who wants presents, but experiences. Do something for him and that is something he’ll never forget.” 

Bucky sits up a little straighter at this idea. Natasha’s right, it’s hard to buy a present for a man who’s already capable of buying anything he wants, but experiences? That was something he could do. “What sort of experience are you thinking?” Bucky asks, his eyebrows rising. With Natasha, it’s hard to tell what path she’s travelling down.

“Well, is there anything you know Steve misses? Something he hasn’t been able to do for a while?” 

Bucky thinks to himself for a moment, running through every conversation with Steve. Their lives were a bit busier than they both liked, mainly due to Steve’s schedule because no matter how often Steve offered to retire, Bucky wouldn’t let him. Steve had done enough for him already. 

“Dances,” Bucky blurts out before he can stop himself. “Dances. Steve used to love going to dances but we never got to actually go together because, well you know, the 40s weren’t as nice to men like us as they are now.” 

Natasha smiles. “A dance I think we could pull off. And we’ll make it just for the two of you. Now there’s a present I think our old Captain America would love.”

“If only they still made record players, I’d love to be able to dance next to one with him. It’s always been a dream of his to have that kind of moment,” Bucky says, starting to drift off. He remembers the little rundown hovel Steve used to call home, with nothing inside but a bed and a little table with a radio. Steve used to put on jazz dance songs and moan about a lack of partner. Of course, they both knew that the perfect partner was right there, but they’d never been able to do anything about it. Now they could.

Bucky looks up, coming back to the present time and sees Natasha has a wicked grin on her face. Bucky’s seen that grin before and he knows it means she’s either going to beat his ass or she has some other kind of trick up her sleeve. He sure as hell hopes it’s the second one as he says, “What?” 

“You think they don’t make record players anymore? We humans are too nostalgic to get rid of them for good. I bet twenty minutes on the internet and we can have a record player here just in time. Let’s go Barnes, time to surprise your boo.” 

**************  
Bucky has spent the last week in an absolute panic as he tries to get everything ready for Steve’s birthday. He doesn’t know how he’s managed to hide it from Steve because everytime he looks at him he knows it’s only a matter of seconds before he bursts and ruins it all. The daily text from Natasha telling him to keep his mouth shut or she’ll beat his ass helps, but as it gets closer and closer, Bucky doesn’t know if he’s going to make it. 

They arrange the surprise for the day before Steve’s birthday since with his birthday being of the Fourth of July, Natasha and Bucky aren’t sure they’ll be able to get Steve alone. Bucky’s okay with this, it’s one less day he has to wait to tell Steve. 

Thankfully, the morning of Natasha has arranged for Steve to be out of the house all day on this bogus errand type things. This gives Bucky the day to plan and panic. He needs everything to be absolutely perfect. As he spends the morning dashing around, he is confident that at some point in the day, he is most definitely going to throw up. 

Evening rolls around and Bucky hears Steve’s car pull into the driveway. It takes all his strength not to burst out the door and tackle him upon his arrival. He just wants to tell Steve how much he loves him and make up for missing his birthday last year. He shakes his head as he remembers that and how he’s never going to forgive himself. 

Steve opens the door and Bucky hears its usual creak. Steve never seems bother enough to get it fixed. He think it’s homely and Bucky can’t argue with him. He hears Steve fumble around, trying to find a lightswitch. After a few moment, the lights blast on.  
Bucky wills himself to quiet his breathing and calm his heart. It’s beating so fast he’s worried it’s going to jump right out of his chest. But this part is crucial; he does not want Steve to see him before it’s time. He’s lying still in the sitting room, using his training to stay as invisible as possible. Natasha told him it’d be better to hide in the basement but Bucky needs to see Steve’s reaction. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Steve calls out as he usually does. It’s their little inside joke because Steve would never call Bucky honey except for this occasion. It helps to make their relationship feel a little more real, not something that someone could come take away from them at any moment.

Bucky bites his lip to keep from returning the call. He listens to Steve drops his stuff and then head into the kitchen, where a note is waiting for him on the counter. Deciding he can’t take it anymore, Bucky creeps around the doorway and watches as Steve reads it. 

The note simply says

Steve,  
I left something for you on the bed. I’d like to see you in it and ready to go by 6. Don’t ask questions, I won’t answer them.

Yours,  
Bucky

Bucky hears Steve mutter something under his breath though he can’t quite make out what it is. If he know Steve, he’s probably calling him a punk or a jerk, maybe even bastard if he’s lucky. Nevertheless, Steve does as he’s instructed and heads towards the bedroom. 

Now’s Bucky’s chance. He’s out of the sitting room in a flash. He’s heads outside, fixing his hair as he goes. He’s given Steve only about fifteen minutes to get ready simply because Bucky doesn’t think his heart can take much longer. 

He paces outside for those fifteen minutes, wearing down a solid circular pattern in the grass to his dismay. He thought about writing Steve’s name with his footprints but he realizes that might be a little bit much and Steve probably would be overwhelmed. He’d do it though, he tells himself. He’d do anything for Steve.

The clock tower near the condo chimes 7 o’clock and Bucky’s at the door before the third bell has even chimed. He knocks on the door, loud and powerful, all his excess nervous energy falling into that knock.  
Steve opens the door a few seconds later, wearing the suit that Bucky had picked out for him. It’s a navy suit that complements Steve’s eyes and hair well and it takes Bucky’s breath away when he sees him in it. It takes him a moment to recover before he clears his throat and says, “Hi I’m here to pick up Steven Rogers for our date tonight.”

Steve eyes widen at first as he tries to process what’s going on. Then he laugh, a loud and jolly laugh that starts in his chest and then echoes outward. Bucky’s heart leaps at the sound of it. Bucky extends his arm and Steve takes it with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll have him home on time!” Bucky calls, knowing there’s no one there to hear it. Steve laughs again and then swats Bucky on the shoulder. Soon they’re both heading to the car. 

Bucky and Steve both climb into the backseat as Bucky had wrestled Sam into being their chauffeur for the evening. It took a lot more work than Bucky was willing to admit and in the end he knew Sam was doing it more for Steve than anything else but Bucky wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Excuse me kind sir,” Steve says to Sam as the car starts to drive off. “Where exactly are you taking us?” 

“I’m under orders not to tell you unfortunately. And you better not give me any crap about it Rogers because I’m not dealing with your shit today. I’ve already put up with Barnes’ shit so don’t think I’m excited about the arrangement.” 

“What did you do to him ya jerk,” Steve says, leaning back in his seat. Bucky can tell he’s not the happiest about not knowing what’s going on but Bucky knows it’ll all be worth it in the end. 

“Aw nothing that’ll scar him,” Bucky says with a laugh. Sam mutters some kind of disagreement under his breath but Bucky doesn't care enough to make out the words. Especially when Steve leans his head of his shoulders and Bucky is pretty sure his heart splashes into his stomach. 

“If I see any kind of PDA from the two of you back there I will kick you out of this car,” Sam warns but Bucky laughs him off, purposely kissing Steve on the top of the head. Sam rolls his eyes, but doesn’t kick them out of the car. 

They ride in a blissful silence for about fifteen minutes before they arrive at their destination. It’s this little Italian place in little Italy that Steve used to talk about when they were children. Bucky couldn’t believe it when Natasha told him it was still in operation, still in the same family that owned it when they were children. 

“All right, get yo asses out of my car. And Barnes, I’m coming back here at exactly 7:45, if you’re not out here, I will leave without you, birthday or not. Oh by the way, happy birthday Steve,” Sam says as Bucky and Steve clamber out of the car. Steve calls a thank you as Sam drives away. 

“So this is all for my birthday, huh Buck. You know you didn’t have to do anything. I’m not even sure how to count how old I am anymore,” Steve says. 

“Well I wanted to so you’re going to have to deal with this. Consider this making up for last year.”

“I’ve told you a thousand times already, it’s not that big,” Steve pauses mid sentence as he realizes where they are. “Marcos? You’re kidding me Buck, there’s no way this is still open.” 

“That’s what I thought at first to, but it is. Still owned by the same family too. Remember Guillermo? His grandson Alexander runs the place now. Hooked me up with a reservation no problem,” Bucky glances at his watches. “A reservation that starts in two minutes so hurry your ass up, we are not missing this.” 

 

Steve laughs as the two of them head inside. Steve gasps under his breath as they enter the foyer. Bucky doesn’t blame him. This restaurant was the classiest place in their section of Brooklyn back in the 40s and Bucky supposes it’s only grown in splendor since then. The chandelier on the ceiling cast little specks across the room, dancing against the walls as the chandelier sways. 

The two of them head up the counter where a young hostess with a bright smile and big hair is waiting. She’s probably about 19 years old and is filled with the same hope that Bucky always sees in Steve. “Are you just arriving sir or do you two have a reservation?” she asks. 

“A reservation, Buc - James Barnes,” he says. He always almost forgets that he has to put the same name down as the name on his credit card. Sometimes the modern world messe shim up a little bit. 

The girl glances at her list, a piece of hair falling in her face as she does so. Bucky smiles to himself, she really does remind him of Steve. “Ah yes Barnes for two. Right this way sirs,” she says, as she leads them a table towards the back of the restaurant. Bucky smiles, Alexander placed him right where he wanted to be, isolated enough that they have their privacy but not isolated enough that they feel like their being hidden. 

Steve and Bucky take their seats as the girl - Shuri Bucky sees her name is - hands them their menus. “Enjoy your meals. Oh and Mr. Rogers, happy birthday,” Shuri says before bounding away. 

Steve mutters a thank you as he looks around. The restaurant is splendid with gold walls and different Italian artwork hanging on the wall. One wall even has a large tapestry of many colors hanging on it. It truly is beautiful.

“I’ll never get used to this,” Steve says, more to himself than to Bucky.

“What? The finery?” Bucky asks. 

“What?” Steve says. Then Bucky realizes that Steve hasn’t been admiring the room like he thought. Instead he had been looking at the people, known of whom seemed to even notice their present. None of them seemed surprised or startled by the fact that they were two men, quite clearly on a date. “Well I suppose that too, but what I meant was the lack of stares from people. I always feel like we’re doing something wrong, like any second someone is going to pop out and yell at us. I feel the need to stand a little further away just to keep people from yelling at us.” 

Bucky’s heart shatters. It’s something he feels two, something that growing up in the 30s and 40s has burned into both of their minds. It’s something that being a soldier in WW2 won’t et them forget: the constant looking over your shoulder, the fear that runs through you at all times, the stolen touches because they’re all you’re allowed.

Bucky reaches across the table and grabs Steve’s hand. He holds it tight for a few second just because he can, because he can and he is going to, no matter what anyone else says. “Steve, look, I know it’s hard, I feel the same way too. But tonight is about us, or more importantly you. It’s your birthday and if anyone does anything to us, I will fight them right here in this restaurant. Nothing is going to ruin today, I promise.” 

Steve smiles back at Bucky as he squeezes his hand back in agreement. Tonight is their night and nothing in the world is going to take that away from them. 

***********  
The rest of the dinner goes wonderfully. Steve informs Bucky that the food is just as delicious as he always dream it would be and they do not get a single comment the whole night. A few people, recognizing Steve, stop to wish him a happy birthday and comment on how cute they are. It makes Steve’s face turn red everytime and Bucky think he’s never seen a more precious sight in his whole life. 

Sam arrives, as he said, at exactly 7:45 but thankfully he is still waiting when Bucky and Steve stagger out of the restaurant at 7:50, both weighed down with food but happy and smiling. Bucky can’t tell if he’s tipsy from the two glasses of wine he had or because he loves Steve just that much. He forces himself to stay awake and alert though, there’s still one more surprise waiting back home. 

When they arrive back home, Steve immediately falls on to the couch in a heap. Bucky chuckles, remembering a time when Steve would barley take up half the couch, yet now, he can't quite lay down comfortably. “Oh Buck,” Steve says. “That was a wonderful surprise. You really do have some tricks up your sleeves.” 

“That’s not all,” Bucky says with a smile. “There’s one more surprise waiting for you in the basement. But you have to wait until the signal to come down and see it.” 

Steve sits up, surprised. He looks at Bucky quizzically, as if he’s not sure he’s ready for another surprise. “What’s the signal?”

“You’ll know when you hear it,” Bucky says, heading downstairs and not turning to look back at Steve despite his complaints. Bucky’s heart raises more with each steps. This is the moment he cannot wait for. 

Bucky heads downstairs and sets up the record player that he and Natasha had found on the internet a few weeks earlier. It was dusty but in otherwise good condition which was good enough for Bucky. It reminded him of the record player Steve used to have which is exactly what he wanted. He scans through the record he and Natasha had picked out before settling on a song he knew was one of Steve’s old favorites. 

He sets the record on and waits, hoping that Steve is smart enough to figure out that that’s the signal. About 30 seconds after the music starts, Bucky hears Steve get up and start to head downstairs. 

He comes down the stairs, looking almost more beautiful than Bucky had ever seen him before. His eyes widen as he sees the record player in the corner of the room. “Buck, what’s going on?” he asks.

"Your dance card full yet, soldier,” Bucky says, extending his arm, waiting for Steve. 

Steve laughs to himself as he fixes his suit coat. He always adjusts his clothes when he’s nervous or excited. Bucky isn’t sure which one it is which scares him a little, but then Steve smiles in a way that takes over his whole face and Bucky’s anxiety melts away. “I was never the soldier with the full card,” he says as he takes Bucky’s arm and they move into a waltz. It takes them a moment to figure out who’s going to lead but Bucky quickly lets Steve take control. He likes being led by this bright-eyed man.

“I wonder why that was. I can’t think of a reason why a nice lady wouldn’t want to dance with you.”

Steve rolls his eyes at that comment. “Maybe it was because there was some big brute scaring them away.” 

Bucky chuckles remembering how he used to glare at any girl that ever looked in Steve’s direction. “Maybe that brute has his own motives for scaring those girls away.” 

Steve laughs and nestles his head into Bucky’s shoulder. They’re around the same height now but to Bucky Steve will always be shorter than him and he has a feeling Steve feels the same way. They’re not so much dancing now as they are just swaying back and forth. It’s Been a Long, Long Time is playing on the record player and it brings tears to Bucky’s eye. It has been a long long time, much too long.

“Thank you Buck,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s ear, “this is the best birthday surprise. You really outdid yourself. I love you.” 

Bucky doesn’t have very many moments that are frozen in time. Those that are, aren’t the greatest: when he found out his father died, his first battle, falling from the train, the first time he killed someone as the winter soldier, so when this moment freezes, Bucky smiles. This is a moment he does want frozen, forever if possible. He could spend eternity, dancing with Steve in the basement of their little condo with 40s music on the record player forever. “I love you too, so much Stevie,” Bucky whispers back, his voice barely audible. “After all, I’m with you til the end of the line.”


End file.
